vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Elijah
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson. They first met when Rose and Trevor kidnapped Elena in order to gain their freedom by handing her over to Elijah. They later made a deal to help each other destroy their common enemy, Elijah's brother Niklaus. During this time, Elena's actions and her willigness to put herself in harm's way earned her Elijah's respect and admiration who saw a lot of the qualities he valued in her. A strong relationship developped between the two, stronger than any of Elena's other relationships with the Original siblings, one based on respect and admiration. They often referred to as "Elejah" or "Elina" by fans. Season Two Elijah enters Rose and Trevor's hideout, believing they have Katherine. Rose, however, claims that they have better, a human Petrova doppelgänger. Elijah is skeptical about the existence of a doppelgänger because he knew that the Petrova line had ended with Katherine. Rose leads him to where Elena and Trevor are after making him give his word that he will pardon her. He is shocked to see Elena and smells her, confirming that she is human. Elena begs Rose not to let Elijah take her. Elijah says they must leave but he kills Trevor. When Elijah's about to leave with Elena, she brings up the topic of the moonstone. She feels that she can negotiate with him, much to his amusement. Elijah removes the vervain necklace Elena is wearing and compels her to tell him where the moonstone is. Elena answers by saying that it was with Katherine in the tomb underneath the church. When Stefan and Damon arrive, Elijah passes Elena to Rose but the brothers take them away as Elijah prepares a stake. He yells that they can't beat him and that he wants Elena. Elena then appears and begs him to take her with him if he doesn't harm the others but she throws a vervain bomb in his face. Stefan shoots him multiple times with a stake gun but it does no harm. Stefan throws himself and Elijah down the stairs, Elijah is quickly on his feet and he is about to kill Stefan when Damon stakes him. Elena, Stefan, and Damon escape. Elijah later however gets awakens and pulls the stake out. Elijah and Jonas use a locator spell to find Elena when she decides to give herself up to Klaus. Elena is shocked when she sees Elijah in the window's reflection, but when she turns around no one is there. Elijah tells Jonas he knows exactly where she is. He later shows up at Slater's house where Elena, Rose, and Damon are and kills on of the the vampires who were supposed to take her to Klaus, then kills the two vampires by heart-ripping right after them revealing no one knew they where here. He then leaves. Elijah tells Jonas that he had seen one of the Salvatore brothers who killed him. Jonas assumes that Elijah killed him but Elijah says he spared Damon because he knew Damon would die before letting anything happen to Elena. Damon and his brother would keep Elena safe, and that is just what Elijah needs her to be, safe. Elijah meets Elena at her house when Jenna invited him in to give him some files from the Historical Society. Upon seeing her, Elijah greets her by saying it's a pleasure to meet her and introducing himself as "Elijah Smith." He shakes hands with Elena and before leaving and he says he hopes they meet again. Seeing that he's gone, Elena runs up to Jeremy's room and knocks on his door. Elijah appears and gestures her not to reveal that he is there so when Jeremy comes to the door, Elena tells him that that Jenna needs help with the boxes downstairs. Jeremy leaves and Elijah says it was "a wise choice." Elena asks what he wants and he says they need to talk. Elijah offers her protection for everyone she loves if she lets him use her as bait for Klaus so Elijah can kill him. Elena says she will, but only if Elijah frees Stefan from the tomb in which he is trapped with Katherine. Alaric stabs Elijah with a white oak ash dagger but, not knowing the dagger shouldn't be removed, Elijah returns soon after. He goes to Jonas and orders him to find Elena right away. Elijah shows up at her family lakehouse where she is with Stefan. He shatters the door with pebbles and tells her they no longer have a deal. She tries a negotiation, but he says she has nothing left to negotiate. Elena says she will kill herself if he refuses to protect her loved ones even if they harm him, knowing he needs her alive. He says she's lying so she stabs herself in the stomach. He panics, rushing towards her and promises his protection if she lets him heal her. She orders his word, and he promises it. She stumbles forward into his arms and stabs him, killing him. Elijah's body is then moved downstairs at the Salvatore cellar. After Bonnie fakes her death and Damon promises Elena to let Bonnie die if there's ever a choice between the girls, she goes to the basement and removes the dagger from Elijah, hoping he will protect Bonnie or figure out a way to kill Klaus whilst sparing Bonnie. When he wakes up, he mistakes her for Katherine at first and asks, "Katerina?" Elijah has difficulties breathing and Elena realises that he hasn't been invited in since the house was signed over to her. He sloppily runs outside and upon recovery he tries to grab Elena but can't due to not being invited inside. Elijah asks her what happened to him. Elena tells him to lower his voice, saying that she will tell him, but not here. Elena asks if she can trust him but Elijah asks her the same thing. To prove herself, Elena gives him the dagger. They leave the boarding house together. Elena tells Elijah that Klaus is now in Mystic Falls and has taken over Alaric's body. Elijah isn't surprised, telling her its one of his favourite tricks. Elena asks Elijah what Klaus is going to do next and says that he is the only one who knows Klaus in witch he confirms. Then Elena's phone begins to ring and she talks to Stefan who dosen't trust Elijah and thinks he'll only use Elena to get to Klaus. Elena however is confident in him and trusts him, since he is a noble-man and is a man of his words. They arrive at the Lockwoods' and Elijah compels Carol to invite him in. Once inside and in clean clothes, Elijah ask Eleana if the Martins are dead, and of Katerina, Elena think she might be dead witch he doubts. Elijah then tells Elena everything about Klaus, including that they are half-brothers and that Klaus is part-werewolf. Elijah tells her about the Originals and how they were turned into vampires thousands of years ago. He also says that the Sun and the Moon Curse is fake and that they created the fake curse almost a thousands years ago. He also tells her of the real curse is that the moonstone bears Klaus' werewolf side. They return to the boarding house only to witness Stefan and Damon fighting over Elena. Elena stops them, telling them she has made a new deal with Elijah. He asks for their apologies, and understands that Stefan will always protect Elena. The next day, Elijah explains Klaus' curse to Damon and Stefan and he says that Klaus needs the moonstone and a witch to perform the ritual during the full moon. Elijah reveals that Klaus needs to stake a vampire, rip out a werewolf's heart, and drain the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of their death; this is what will make him a true hybrid. Elijah shows Elena an elixir that will bring her back as a human after she is killed. He says it was meant for Katherine 500 years ago but not wanting to take the chance, Damon feeds Elena his blood. Elijah announces the elixir is no longer needed and tells Damon that Elena will never forgive him and that will be a very long time once she is a vampire. Elijah asks Elena why she's doing this, and she says she's the only one who can stop Klaus from hurting people, and he smiles at her. They hear voices and find Jenna pointing a crossbow at Alaric. Alaric says Klaus released him to tell them that the sacrifice would happen that night. That night, Elena is taken by Klaus. Elijah meets with Stefan and Alaric to prepare Klaus' death. When the ritual begins, Klaus kills Jules and Jenna as the werewolf and vampire. Klaus drinks Elena's blood. Bonnie attacks him with magic and Elijah shows up to kill him but Klaus convinces him to spare him so that he can show him where the rest of his family is. Elijah helps Klaus escape. Season Three In Dangerous Liaisons, When Rebekah attacks Elena for daggering her, Elijah comes and prevents his sister from killing her, and tells her to leave. Elijah tells Elena they have a lot of catching up to do, promising her no one will be harmed. He tells her that his mother was inside the last coffin. At the Mikaelson's Ball, Elijah intercepts Elena when she is about to talk to Esther and tells Elena that his Mother's ability to forgive his brother is a little strange to say at least, after everything he has done to destroy their family. Elena then ask him if he thinks it's all an act. He tells her it has him asking questions, he never thought he ask. Elijah then asks her to tell him what Esther says, and Elena promises to find him later. When Elijah finds her later, he asked how was his mother. Elena tells him that his mother only wanted to talk and appolygy for trying to have her killed in the past. Elijah then asks Elena if he can trust her, Elena says he can. When Esther makes her toast, Elena and Elijah stare at each other as they drink. They both witnessed Damon killing Kol. Elena feels guilty for betraying Elijah due to how he found a way for her to survive the sacrifice, and she was doing the opposite for him now. Next day, Elijah shows up at Elena's house and asks her to come with him as he has something to show her. They drive to an old place where Elijah tells Elena how it all was a 1000 years ago and tells her where the founding families had build over. Then they walk to some rocks, and he tells Elena that he used to play in the carvarns as a child. He said that it connects to tunnels and it's were he and his family used to hide when it was a full moon. Elijah tells of how his mother use to say that there must be balance, he then tells Elena of how he admires her. Elijah then brings up how Elena lied to him and although she denies it, he insists he can hear it in her heartbeat. Elena says that when she met with his mother, she tought she had a way to kill Klaus and told him it is not just Klaus she wants to kill. Elijah then realises that he wants to kill all of her children says that she wants to undo the evil that she has created. Elena told him wishes she could help. Elijah then tells her that she should be carefull what she wishes for. Elijah then grabs Elena and, breaking a hole in the ground, takes her underneath the caves. He is willing to let Rebekah kill Elena, to use her to get the Salvatore boys to help him stop his mother, before their mother can kill them. Upon her return home, Elena finds a letter from Elijah expressing his regret and apologising, telling he did for his family and it says if anyone could understand that it's her. Elijah tells Rebekah that he shouldn't have done that to Elena. After Elena learned of the bloodline rule, she stated that she hoped Abby, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline's bloodline was started by Elijah. In The Departed, Elijah later showed up at Elena's house again, Elena called for Stefan who saw Elijah and he said his name to Elijah and he said hello again to Stefan. Elijah said that once he takes the White Oak Stake away from Alaric, he will have it in his possession, Saying that once he has been disarmed his family will scatter to the ends of earth and Alaric will follow them. Stefan questioned this. Elijah said he will run, just like Klaus and Rebekah did from their father. And said that it is just until Elena's lifetime is over. Elena said that, she can't just deliver Klaus' body back to him, so he can bring him back. Elijah promised her that he would not revive Klaus in hers or even her children's lifetimes. and said that might give him some manners. Matt didn't believe him since he has betrayed her in the past. But Elijah said Elena could have been dead already and says to Elena that it is up to her whether she would trust him or not. Which she did, since after all Klaus was his brother. Before Elijah and the rest leave, Jeremy is calling Alaric in the room where Elijah is, and tells him that Klaus' body is headed to wood where Damon plans to bury him. Jeremy said that he bought it, Elijah and the rest just looked at him. After Klaus's death Stefan told Elijah about it and he had mooment with Rebekah before she decided to end the hunter's life by ending Elena's life. Season Four TBA Quotes Season Two :Elijah: (sniffing Elena) Human. It's impossible. Hello there. :Elijah: Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going. :Elena: (to Rose and Trevor) Please, don't let him take me. :Elijah: (offering his hand to Elena) Come. :Elena: No, what about the moonstone? :Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone? :Elena: I know that you need it, and I know where it is. :Elijah: Yes. :Elena: I can help you get it. :Elijah: Tell me where it is. :Elena: It doesn't work that way. :Elijah: Are you negotiating with me? What is this vervain doing around your neck? (Tears her necklace from her neck and throws it to the side) ''Tell me where the moonstone is. :'Elena: In the tomb underneath the church ruins. :Elijah: What is it doing there? :Elena: It's with Katherine. :Elijah: Interesting. :Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat... You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other? :Elena: I'll come with you. Just don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out. :Elijah: What game are you playing with me? :-- Rose. ---- :Elijah: Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. :Elena: Why'd you kill those vampires when they tried to take me? :Elijah: Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out the doppelganger exists... there'll be vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that. :Elena: Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do? :Elijah: Well, let's just say my goal is not to break the curse. :Elena: So, what is your goal?" :Elijah: Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his inner circle. :Elena: Like you? :Elijah: Not anymore. :Elena: You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out. :Elijah: Well to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. :Elena: How do I know you're telling the truth? :Elijah: Well, if I wasn't being truthful your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here to offer you a deal. :Elena: What kind of a deal? :Elijah: Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life... stop fighting. And when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. And I'll make certain your friends remain unharmed. :Elena: And then what? :Elijah: Then I kill him. :Elena: Just like that? :Elijah: Just like that. :Elijah: I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal. :-- By the Light of the Moon. ---- :Elijah: You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out. :Elena: They shouldn't have done what they did. :Elijah: The deal is off. :Elena: I'm renegotiating. :Elijah: You have nothing left to negotiate with. :Elena: (takes out a knife) I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death. :Elijah: Stefan won't let you die. :Elena: No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you. :Elijah: I'm sorry, Elena. But I'm gonna have to call your bluff. :Elena: (nods and stabs herself in the chest) :Elijah: ''(rushes up to the door but can't come in) ''Okay! Okay! You can have your deal, just... let me heal you. :Elena: Give me your word! :Elijah: You have my word. :Elena: (stumbles forward into his arms and stabs him, killing him) :-- The Dinner Party. ---- :Elijah: I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're looking for is... OMG. : :Elijah: A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each. :Elena: And where do I fit in to it? :Elijah: ''(takes out a box) ''The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... to the point of your death. :Elena: And that's when you come in. :Elijah: ''(opens the box) ''This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation. :Elena: So I'll be dead... :Elijah: And then you won't. :--'' Klaus''. ---- :Elena: You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this. :Elijah: Why are you? :Elena: I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people. It's that simple. :Elijah: You know there is a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you. :Elena: I know the chance I'm taking. :-- The Last Day. Season Three : '''Elijah: Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do. : -- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- : Elijah: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you. : Elena: Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong? : Elijah: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least. : Elena: Do you think that it's an act? : Elijah: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says? : Elena: Of course. I'll find you later, okay? : -- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- : Elijah: So how was my mother? : Elena: Intense. : Elijah: And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private? Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions? : Elena: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed. : Elijah: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus? : Elena: It's true. : -- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- : Elijah: Elena. : Elena: Elijah. : Elijah: I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something. : Elijah: Forgot how much I missed this land. : Elena: I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago. : Elijah: You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square is where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses used to graze. : Elena: That's incredible. : Elijah: Come. : Elena: Do you know this place too? :Elijah: I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance. :Elena: Elijah, I should probably go home. :Elijah: I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face. :Elena: That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start. :Elijah: I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth. :Elena: I never wanted this to happen. :Elijah: What, Elena? :Elena: We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother we didn't know what to think. :Elijah: Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again. :Elena: When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill. :Elijah: She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created. :Elena: I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help. :Elijah: You know, one thing I've learned with my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for. (He breaks a hole into the earth, grabs her, and jumps down the hole with her) :-- All My Children. ---- :Elijah: Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah. :-- All My Children. ---- Gallery Season Two Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose17.jpg 20i8ihe.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17651644-450-450.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-Rose-2x08-elijah-and-elena-17671552-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17671896-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17671808-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127391-500-230.gif Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-25856750-870-618.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672149-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672152-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672147-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672156-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19674439-500-500.png Elijah-and-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19638909-1024-768.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-the-Light-Of-The-Moon-2x11-elijah-and-elena-17673238-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673403-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686534-1280-720.jpg Tumblr_ld9swuCuzv1qdbf6eo1_500.gif Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673417-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673420-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-3-elijah-and-elena-18519079-1920-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545549-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545716-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545573-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24137126-500-600.png Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741406-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127703-500-252.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743246-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743249-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21742847-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743254-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743256-1280-720.jpg Tumblr_lk5zz1xmg91qe7u6go1_500.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741401-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127340-500-281.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741608-1921-1080.jpg Elejah-elijah-and-elena-21370877-470-773.png Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741428-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743261-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741431-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741570-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741574-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741440-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741556-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127559-500-227.gif Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24811783-1280-1024.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22079948-500-472.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22153473-500-416.jpg Elijah-Elena-Of-Pearls-and-Stars-elijah-and-elena-22920143-1000-489.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741446-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21742811-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-A-little-white-lie-elijah-and-elena-26173775-1000-563.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533946-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-25836665-943-500.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-21563705-500-277.gif Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-elena-gilbert-21542577-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-23763970-858-500.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22494717-500-600.jpg vampire-diaries-elena-elijah_450.jpg|Elijah and Elena Vampire-diaries-Elijah-and-Elena-17957801-500-426.jpg|Elijah surprises Elena VampireDiaries2x08_47.jpg img_20617_elena-elijah-the-one-i-kept-closest-vidlet.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24983449-200-200.png tumblr_lxgfi6j8IQ1qda69uo1_500.gif tumblr_lmxwzaJl7J1qi9np8o1_500.jpg|Elijah surprised to see Elena return... tumblr_ldo6xrNUh31qch175.gif elijahhhhh.jpg Season Three '' Elijah and Elena.jpg 3x14-elijah-and-elena-28755964-500-281.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029493-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029515-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159599-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159603-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg|Elena/Elijah, couple. Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159608-1280-720.jpg|Elijah shows Elena were he used to play when he was a child Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159611-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells Elena about something his mother used to say. Then Elena think she should go home Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159648-1280-720.jpg|Elena tells Elijah she didn't know that his mother would kill all of her children. Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159651-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159654-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29149362-1280-720.jpg|"Elina" "couple" Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151484-500-534.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151745-245-200.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151759-245-200.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151785-245-200.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151491-245-245.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151508-245-245.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29150802-1280-720.jpg|Elena reads the letter Elijah wrote to her. 425481_337381619637403_106345739407660_923316_591880190_n.jpg tumblr_m1nnlqNwFp1qckzxio1_500.gif|Elijah and Elena at the ball fuck....gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029698-1280-720.png tumblr_m44bo2xTyJ1rn17syo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4hneePh5f1rpgqnao1_500.gif tumblr_m4lka4cKbN1r7o8ebo1_500.gif '' Videos Elijah elena pleasured distractions for Linda Elena Elijah - Stay With Me For Cecilia Elena & Elijah Elina - Lie to me This Woman's Work Elijah & Elena • Say it now elena;elijah Elena & Elijah-Poison & Wine. I can hear your heart beat. ● Elena & Elijah ● We got forever... Trivia * Elena reminds Elijah of Tatia. * Elijah, unlike most of his family, does really care about Elena and his humanity, and the only Original whom Elena likes. Finn is the only other to be moral. * Elijah has met all three doppelgangers, Tatia, Katherine, and Elena. He fell in loves with all of them. * Daniel Gillies confirmed that Elijah is in love with Elena. He would like Elijah to confess his feelings to Elena before he leaves.[1] [2and admits there's sexual tension between Elijah and Elena. * Nina Dobrev has commented that Elena might one day in the future choose Elijah over the Salvatore brothers. * No matter how many times Elena has betrayed Elijah and he betrays her, they always forgive each other about it even if it should be unforgivable. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship